


Genetic Attraction

by aliencatt



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencatt/pseuds/aliencatt
Summary: After Alec leaves Seattle, he attracts the eye of a Hunter. SLASH. Read at your own risk.





	Genetic Attraction

 

**Disclaimer:**  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 

**Dark Angel** -season 2

**Supernatural** -future fic

**A/N**  -This gets a bit….sexually violent. So be warned…..  **Read At Your Own Risk**.

You have been warned!

But if you do read, enjoy.

* * *

 

==000==

The man was watching him intently almost as with a hunter's eye. Alec had noted the interest mere moments after walking into the bar. Sat hidden in the shade towards the far end of the bar, he would no doubt have been almost invisible to an ordinary human. He was good, Alec had to begrudgingly give him that.

Ordering a beer pretending to be was at ease, he in turn scrutinised the figure. He was older than Alec, late thirties, nearing forty he guessed, but he was well built and in good shape. He could tell just from the way he sat on the stool, relaxed but ready. That's what had made him think of the phrase, this man looked like he was searching for something, hunting for something.

He turned around to lean back, his elbows on the bar, senses tuned to the man. He searched and found a reflection in a darkened window in which he could study the figure that appeared to have set him in his sights. He didn’t seem to fit the profile of that group of goons that had been hunting the recent escapees from Max's little adventure but he definitely was interested in Alec.

"Hey there, darlin'," he spoke to the blond passing by, giving her the patented Alec grin.

She stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder. "Hey, yourself," and Alec knew he would have a 'warm' place to sleep that night.

They remained in the bar for a couple of hours, drinking, talking, smooching but he was delaying their departure as he studied the man as he was studied. He was good looking, dark hair if unruly with just a touch of grey and clean shaven but it was the eyes that held his attention. It was hard to tell the actual colour as he stayed clear of him but they were dark. They were the kind of eyes that had seen too much. Alec found himself wondering just what kind of things that might be. He did not think him military but bet he could take care of himself.

Still he surveyed him covertly, not letting on that he’d noticed the interest. Alec was good, he was trained after all but as he sat back from another smooching session with the woman, nicely built herself, the man was gone. Excusing himself from his companion, "I'll be right back, damn yes," he made his way, none too steadily, to the restrooms.

Opening the door, staggering in, he thought he would give the man one chance to try and jump him. The place was empty. "Huh?" so still wary, he used the facilities then, returning to collect his partner for the night, left the bar.

The lot was silent other than his companions impressed glee at seeing his car. If you were going to steal one you might as well get a sweet ride. Jumping into the bright red Cadillac he’d kept since leaving Seattle, he pulled out onto the road asking, "Which way, Sweet thing?" and drove into the night and the woman's bed.

=0=

Cruising along the tree-lined country road, the sun warm on his face reflecting off the dark shades, Alec felt all was right with the world. He had a full stomach, a bottle of beer in his hand and the wheels on his classic car ate up the miles to the next town. Money in his pocket with nowhere to be, nowhere to go, he was free to do as he pleased. He was days away from 'home' with no pesky 'sister' to tell him what to do, or at least try to.

He thought of Max and wished she would lighten up a bit. They were out. They would not be forced to breed, although he wouldn’t be averse to practising, and it could be fun. But no! She had to be all, 'we got to help them. We're family, we got to stick together blar blar blar'. That's the sort of thinking that got you killed. Families? Who needs 'em? Not him that was for sure. Look at his twin 'brother', psycho killer. Thanks a lot. He got a shiver thinking of the months of 'evaluation' he’d had to endure. Yeah. Siblings, nothing but a pain in the ass.

He leant back taking a swig of the bottle and thinking about the night before. Maddie, Mandy, something beginning with M, and Um..um..um! He grinned to himself. Onto the next. The next town, the next bar and the next, whatever her name might be.

=0=

Another town, another bar. This one was crowded, more of a club than a bar and the only thing in town with life in it. The music was loud and not too bad, the clientele mixed and promising. Grabbing a beer, always managing to get served before his turn, he wandered around aimlessly checking out the females, watching the males and spotting the pool table. Time to make a little money.

Half an hour and he was three hundred dollars up and thinking it was time to give someone else a go. It was still early and he could always come back in an hour or two. The place wasn’t that bad. Everyone seemed to be there for a good time. There was the inevitable drug dealing going on and a few pushy blokes getting slapped down but generally the place seemed harmless. He stood leaning against a pillar, watching the bodies gyrate on the dance floor.

He took a drink, amused at some of the antics. This club was home to them all, the youngsters with the fake IDs, the older crowd who should know better and the prime for the picking. He was given the eye plenty but saw nothing that took his fancy. It was all so easy for him. He kind of missed the challenge, the extra effort of a seduction. Actually, thinking about it, he hadn’t really met one yet. Only Max.

He sighed. Maybe he should give it up and just spend the night alone, either fork out for a motel or sleep in the car. He knocked back his beer, choking slightly as hands gripped his hips, pulling him back tight then he was trapped against a large seeming body, arm around his waist, hand on his throat.

Just how the fuck had someone managed to get the jump on him? Alec knew damn well he could get the man off him, assuming it was a man or it would have to be one damn big woman. He stood unmoving, waiting to see what his 'captor' wanted. 'Oh!' he thought as the man sort of sniffed him right by his cheek, then again on his neck.

"Look, Man. I don't swing that way," he said trying to turn his head to see who had gotten him. At least he thought he didn't. He'd never tried.

"Who the fuck are you?" spoken directly into his ear, the breath warm on his skin. All things considered it was a nice voice he caught himself thinking. 'Not the time,' he told himself firmly.

"Just a guy out for a good time. But like I said, I don't swing that way." He shrugged causing the hand on his throat to tighten slightly. "Sorry?" he added meekly. Then felt relief as he was released.

Spinning around he was confronted by 'him'. The man from the bar the night before. He took a surprised step back hitting the pillar, "You!"

"You know me?" kind of surprised, kind of hopeful sounding, Alec thought.

"From the bar last nite. You were watching me," studying his face. He should deck the guy, demand to know who the hell he was but something about his face made him pause. He would not do something rash until he knew what was happening here. For once he was going to follow his training and reconnoitre first.

"Didn't think you'd noticed me," a little impressed.

"What? With those dark, handsome features?" Then shut his mouth quick. Erm?

There was a kind of smirk to the thin lips then the expression became hard, "What are you?"

Alec worried for a heartbeat. Was this someone that would hunt his kind down for the government after all? "Not interested," and he moved away quickly onto the dance floor, wanting to get lost in the crowd. The man did not follow him but watched and he caught direct eye contact as Alec looked back. Damn. He thought to leave, just get in the car and go but that would leave him out in the open. Safety in numbers, keep within the herd.

Reaching the far side of the dancers, he checked back but the bastard was gone. Shit! He scanned around but had lost him. He didn’t think that that was the end of it. Alec could feel eyes on him, something of a constant with his looks but this was different. He felt like prey. He needed a drink.

Leaning on the bar, he ordered another beer and some of the hard stuff, "Whatever you got." And he knocked back the almost moonshine excuse for whisky. "Another." It would take an awful lot of the stuff to get him drunk but the burn as it hit the back of his throat actually cleared his head. It made him think.

"Hey, there,"

"Hey, yourself," grinning at the reversal to the previous night. A redhead. Very nice. He became involved with her quickly but kept his eyes running over the crowd, constantly on the lookout for the tall man he was certain had not left, was certain was still watching him. He was good. Alec knew he was there, somewhere but not where. If he left with the woman he thought he would be followed and would he just be putting her in danger too? What the fuck did the man want?

Disentangling himself from Sally, Sylvie something beginning with S, he determined to find out. He was not enjoying himself, no matter the redhead’s tongue should win awards, but he could not relax knowing  _he_  was out there. There was something about the older man that he could not put his finger on. Somehow he felt as if he should know him. He was certain he’d never met him before but still, there was…something.

He decided to go with the plan from the night before. Walking into the rest room, he scanned the few men in there but kept his senses high for someone following. It would be a good place for an ambush, what with being caught with your pants down and all that but no, he was 'unmolested' once more and left the room, heading back to the club.

Damn it! He had been so conscious of his surroundings yet still this man, whoever he was, had gotten his hands on him again. He came out of nowhere, grabbing Alec, pushing him hard into the wall then pulling him around a corner to a deserted store room. If Manticore had seen this, he would have been sent back for retraining or just rejected, again.

"What the fuck man?" he yelled as he pushed the large man off him. He’d had enough and punched him hard on the jaw then doubled over as he got a fist in the gut in payment and found himself pinned to the wall, the large body against him, trapping him. Taking a breath, he tensed ready to put an end to this then there was a knife at his neck pressing just above his jugular. Alec was fast, he was strong, but also he was not stupid. Well not in a fight at least. He froze.

Those eyes were staring into his so intently over the arm across his chest. "What are you?" he was asked once more.

"Sick of you putting your hands on me. I told you. I don't go that way man!" But something was happening in Alec's body. It was not so much that he was pinned to the wall by some big fucker but that the man's leg was between his own and his hip, pushing in hard onto Alec's dick, was so warm, so firm and very distracting. He could feel himself beginning to get that same damn tingle he got whenever he was around Max or any X5 female at 'that' time.

That was genetics, something he had programmed into him. There was no way this stranger, this man's genes should be having an effect on him. "Just who the hell are you?" he asked almost plaintively, "What do you want with me?"

"What  _are_  you?" for like the hundredth time.

"A man. Just a man. What else would I be?" staring into those, now he could see, hazel hurt looking eyes.

The hand holding the knife moved to capture his ear and pulled hard. "Hey? What the fuck?"

"Keep still!" and amazingly Alec did even as he watched the knife, his eyes going wide as the tip cut a small line behind his ear. He took in a breath pushing the man off him with his whole body but collapsed back to the wall as the other arm, suddenly across his throat pressed hard. Just what was it about this man that defeated him before he even moved? Why was he letting him have the upper hand? And why did he smell so damn  _good_?

Alec found his hands on the man's sides. He clutched hard noting him firm and could feel the muscles flexing as he moved to pull a flask from his jacket and unscrewing the top with his teeth poured something onto the cut behind his ear. He watched the man's face, saw the puzzlement cause frown lines on his forehead and pulling back he let go of him stepping back putting the flask away but keeping out the knife.

"Just what  _are_  you?" he asked once again sounding almost in pain.

Alec pushed himself from the wall straightening his clothes, putting a hand to his neck then looking up from the blood on his fingers accusingly. "I told you. I'm just a man. A pretty pissed one now. What the hell, man?"

"You're human."

"Erm?" What could you say to that really? "Yeah," as if to a moron.

The man sagged. "I'm sorry. You just look so…." and he blinked swallowing hard.

Alec looked at him, really looked. He was big, tall, having a few inches on him and he was handsome in that older male kind of way and he caught himself wondering what it would be like to tease that mole by his mouth with the tip of his tongue as he ran his thumb across that cheekbone, hard fingers in the rich brown hair. It was Alec's turn to blink.

"No worries," and Alec moved past him quickly. He had to get out of here, away from him. A hand on his arm stopped him and he turned seeing that pain again in the man's eyes.

"Can I buy you a drink? Sort of say sorry?" and the man smiled sheepishly.

It made Alec go warm. He took a small step closer licking his lips and saw the spark in the other's eyes as he watched the movement. The air was tense. Alec could hear the music through the wall, voices shouting and laughing in the corridor and his own heart pounding so loud as he felt something primal. He unconsciously made a noise in his throat and saw the man's hazel eyes go dark.

Once more Alec found himself rammed into the wall, the large body pressed against him, a hand this time holding his jaw tightly as he stared into those eyes as they returned the favour. Time seemed to still then the man smirked, his mouth raising at the side, "What, you a cat or something? Think you can out stare me? Think you could take me?"

And Alec, the Alpha male, super soldier made up of stolen human DNA mixed up with the feline stuff, wondering if the man knew more than he was letting on, felt that hip press onto him once more, felt the breath on his lips, and becoming drunk on that  _smell_ , dropped those eyes submissively and let the man take him.

He followed him through the bar to the outside, ignoring the woman as she caught hold of his arm. All he was focused on was the figure leading him. He licked his kiss swollen lips once more tasting the brunet on them. He could feel where the long fingers had dug into his flesh, on his arms, on his hip and knew that if he had of been an ordinary man he would be covered in bruises now.

Was this man, this ‘Sam’, stronger than he realised or had he intentionally been holding him so tightly? The memory of that mouth on his, that tongue forcing its way into his mouth taking him over, filling him, giving no quarter only taking, was making it difficult to walk his cock was so hard in his now tight black pants. It was as if the man had drugged him in that storage room and just as he thought he would cum with the continued rhythmic pushing of that thigh onto his dick the man had backed off, commanding him to follow.

He had leant against the wall breathing deeply thinking, who the fuck did he think he was, then that dark gaze had fixed him and he had pushed away from the wall, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and followed.

The man stopped beside Alec's car and sort of nodded as if he had expected as much then lifting his brows as if saying, 'well?' Alec almost scrambled to open his door and was behind the wheel with the engine running before Sam slowly opened the passenger door and slipped gracefully onto the seat. As Alec pulled the car 'screaming' out of the lot he noticed an indulgent smile on his 'partners' lips. "The other way," he was told and the car did an ear splintering u-turn as the tires voiced their disapproval.

 

==000==

 

The motel door was barely closed and Alec found his face hitting it as he was body slammed once more, this time from behind, his jacket being pulled down and off then Sam was pushing against him hardly leaving room for the air he needed to breathe. Those large hands were on his sides pulling at his clothes and he found his arms trapped as his t-shirt was pulled up and over his head to cocoon his arms at his back.

His face hit the door again, a hand on the side of his head holding it against the wood and he wondered for a second time if this was just the man's kink or if he really wanted to hurt him. There was a bite to his shoulder and then the lips began to explore across his skin and he felt teeth on the back of his neck scraping over his barcode. His prick jumped once more, his hard-on gaining renewed strength as the skin was sucked up, let loose, bitten and generally mauled. No matter his quick healing he was going to have one hell of a 'love bite' if he did not give it up soon.

Sam did not know why the man would have chosen to have a barcode tattooed onto the back of his neck. He didn’t know why he would have chosen anything to mar that perfect skin. He let his mouth travel over it then to a shoulder, licking at those pale freckles. His hand ran over the smooth flesh causing a pain in his stomach at the flawless skin. He pulled him backwards against himself, his fingers running down onto the chest pinching were another tattoo should be.

But of course the skin was bare. There was no tattoo, no hand shaped brand, no matter how much he wanted there to be. This 'Alec' was too young, too fresh, too alive. He was not  _Him_. He must not forget that. This man, young enough to be  _his_  son, whoever, whatever he was, was not _Him_.

But what he was, was standing there passively waiting for Sam to do as he will. It turned him on the little noises, the groans, the almost purrs as once more he sucked up the skin on the nape of his neck. It made him angry. He was just going to let Sam do what he wanted. He had known that from the moment he had told him to follow and Alec had replied with a clipped, 'Yes, Sir'. He thought him military then because Sam was only thirty eight, not old enough surely to be considered for the honorific. Especially in this shit hole of a world.

He laughed at the thought. All they had done, he, his brother, his father, Bobby, Ellen and Jo and all those other Hunters who had given their lives, their futures up to save this world and it had gone to Hell anyway. Through a fucking E M pulse. He stepped back.

Alec just stared down, his forehead on the door deciding if he should move. What he wanted to do was turn around and throw himself at the man. He closed his eyes breathing hard trying to get himself under control. What the fuck was he doing standing here so vulnerable, so 'laid bare' for some man twice his age?

His t-shirt was stripped from him releasing his arms and he placed the palms of his hands on the door leaning as he turned his head slightly until he could see Sam from the corner of his eye. He watched, breathing open mouthed as the man slowly removed his own jacket. He was transfixed as it was followed by shirt and t-shirt. He swallowed licking his lips as he looked at the broad chest practically hairless but tattooed, dark ink against pale skin.

Scars. There were so many scars. He wanted to touch, he wanted to trace them with fingertips and then with his mouth. What had this man been through? Who was he? Each pale and pink line would tell a story and he wanted to be told. He pushed from the door turning only to be told, "Don't fuckin’ move!" For a moment he was going to ignore the command but looking at those eyes, hard now almost cruel, he turned back to the door, a quiet submissive, "Yes, Sir," leaving his lips before he even thought it.

His feet were kicked further apart and hands held his sides almost gently. The hard body pushed against his and he could feel the man's prick against his buttock. He shivered as the hands skimmed his sides, moving up and sliding onto his shoulders and down along his arms to encircle his wrists encouraging them to move up the door and he found himself positioned with hands high over his head. His pulse quickened even more as the body stepped back and his pants were unfastened and so slowly pulled down as if the man was savouring the 'unveiling', his actions languid, so different than moments before.

Sam ran his fingertips over the smooth pale skin of the buttocks which obviously never saw the sun. His thumbs pressed into the flesh hard and he bit his lip tilting his head as, so slowly, he twisted his hands placing fingertips to the divide and pulled the perfect mounds apart. He let the nail of his index finger run over the puckered hole revealed to his sight and smiled at the quiver that went through the body under his command.

He had known he had him from the moment the younger man had ducked his eyes in that storage room, as he told him he was to follow as he was taking him to his motel to fuck him. He had replied that he was not gay and he did not sleep with men for pay either. Sam had leant forwards and whispered against his ear, "You think I'm giving you a choice?" and had felt the prick trapped under his hip jump.

He pushed the tip of his finger against the resistant hole causing the man to pull away from him. He just pushed harder.

Alec bit his bottom lip. All it took for him to stay arms stretched up on the door as that finger pushed into him, burst through his tight ring of muscle were the other fingers now pressing against the back of his neck. Just the tips so gentle, so feather light against his kiss sore barcode.

Sam watched as the taut sides moved with the shallow breaths as the body, stretched out before his eyes, trembled. He wondered briefly how far he could go before the man tried to stop him. He pulled his finger out of the asshole, the tight muscle this time wanting to keep him trapped. There was a groan almost of despair and the body shuddered once more and Sam was amused as that perfect ass stuck out just a little bit more. He spit wet his finger and rubbed the asshole again watching, almost mesmerising himself, as the younger man's hips began to roll with the movement.

Damn, he had never felt anything like this before. Alec could truly say that he was being tortured by that fingertip on his hole. His prick was bobbing slightly against his stomach as he could not help but move his hips and push back ever so slightly trying to get that finger to enter him again. It had hurt slightly on first pushing through, making him feel weak but this was agony. "Please," he found himself whispering unsure just what he was begging for.

Sam felt another moment of anger. He removed his fingers from the neck and placed his palm on the hollow of Alec's back pressing, holding him in place as he pushed the tip of his finger through that tightness once more.  _He_  had never begged. It was Sam that had been the one to breathe out the pleaded words as  _he_  worked his body like a finely tuned engine. Sam forced his finger in deep, relishing the guttural hoarse explosion from the man's throat. That had to of hurt.

Fuck! Alec hit his forehead on the door as he collapsed onto it, his hands moving to grasp the flaking surface by his face. His breathing quick and panting, he rubbed his cheek against the door, teeth clenched just as his arse did around the intrusion. Once more a voice inside him asked what the fuck he was doing letting this man use him as the finger was pulling, pushing, caught within him with no lube allowing movement.

If the man did not smell so damn good, if he was not so damn good looking even at his age, Alec would have pulled that hand from his arse and beaten the crap out of him. Instead he hit the door with the side of his fist, tears leaking from his screwed up eyes. He gasped out breathing again and once more hit the door.

Sam waited for the clenching to lesson before he, oh so slowly, pulled his finger out. Yes, he wanted to cause him pain for looking so much like  _him,_  for not being  _him,_  but he did not want to cause damage. He had not finished with him yet. Standing back, enjoying the sight, he pulled out the tube of lubricant he always had in his jacket now. There was many a man across this shattered country that had paid for not being  _him_. But none had paid as much as this doppelganger was about to.

Hands on his hips pulling his buttocks apart and Alec felt what could only be the head of the man's cock pressing against his hole. He wasn't sure but, "Wait. Don't I need more prep first?"

"Yes," and Sam moved a hand to cover the mouth as he pushed forwards so slowly, past the clenched ring into the tight pulsing channel, his other hand moving around to hold onto the man's belly preventing him from pulling away. He threw his head back, the sensation on his dick, the sound of the scream hidden behind his hand, the feel of body twisting beneath him. He remembered a time when he had not been cruel. Then he had seen this man with his brother's face.

Beatings, stabbings, hosing downs, running on the spot for hours, electric shocks, explosions, mind probes, nothing had ever prepared Alec for this. The pain was searing, the prick that he had not even seen yet, embedded deep within him felt as if it was splitting his body in half. Fire, he was on fire, his channel pulsing rapidly, each throb more searing than the last. The man just held his position with the hand covering his mouth, the other arm wrapped around him.

His fingers scrambling at the door, Alec tried to push the intrusion out knowing it was useless. His whole body convulsed as he sobbed. And the worst thing of all, as soon as that prick had impaled him to, what he prayed was its length, he had shot his cum high onto the door. He had not cried since the last time he was thrown back into his cell before he was left and forgotten but he cried now. He sobbed and it brought an almost chuckle from the man that was practically raping him.

Sam released the mouth and pulled the trembling figure back against himself, almost purring into the man's ear as he rubbed his face against the man's, licking the convulsing neck, his fingers running over the stretched stomach, over his muscles, pulling the hairs on the belly as he wallowed in the feeling of that constricting rectum contracting on his prick through the man's orgasm. He was just a weak quivering weight in his arms.

Being of an age where he had gained experience and control, Sam waited for the tell-tale signs of acceptance as slowly the passage began to accommodate his intrusion. He opened his mouth on the stretched neck biting down firmly but not enough to break the skin as he slowly pulled his prick back out of the hot body. Then back in, pushing the slighter frame back to the wood and letting his weight rest, moved his hands to hold onto the slim hips and began to move within him, slowly but gaining speed as he took what he wanted.

Alec was almost senseless, all he was aware of was what his nerve endings were shouting at him. Once again with palms on the door, he laid his cheek against it as the man's prick began to move within him. The searing pain had lessoned enough for him to feel the slick sliding of the so large feeling column of flesh, the hands on his hips gasping in time to the thrusts gaining in speed and momentum, the paint flaking, rubbing against his face, the surface rough under his hands. His whole body was sensitised.

He could feel everything. The hot breath escaping the mouth on his shoulder. The teeth digging into his flesh. The slight breeze creeping in from around the ill-fitting door as it rattled in its frame. The electric shocks coursing through his body as that prick hit something inside of him. He would kill the bastard for this.

Holding those hips, rocking into that body still tight but no longer fighting him, Sam leant back so he could watch as his length pulled out then pushed back into the glistening slick reddened hole. He thought of beginning to slam in harder but decided to save that until he had him pinned down underneath him. His prick jumped whether at the thought or the continuing friction he was unsure. He ran splayed fingers up the man's spine watching him twitch. He began to speed up his thrusts knowing that he was nearing the end now. He would be able to take his time later. Now he continued as the almost whimpers excited him.

As the man sped up, Alec could hear the obscene slapping noise of the man's balls hitting him repeatedly. He let out a sob, biting at his own hand as he felt his own prick, slapping against his thigh, begin to take interest again. He did not feel pain anymore. He felt hot searing friction. He felt the prick rubbing over that thing in his asshole. He felt himself burning up.

Sam did not care one way or the other but he was curious as the whimpers had stopped being pained and Alec sounded something more like he was enjoying this. He passed a hand around and found the man's prick. He fucked into Alec harder becoming angry once more. He knew that prick, knew what it was like to have it thrusting into him over and over. He pressed his body hard against the other pulling on that prick in time to his own movements.

This time as Alec convulsed and began to spasm around him, under him, Sam came too shooting deep inside calling him a bastard. Then taking no time to recover he pulled from him causing Alec to wail and collapse down the door to lean breathing hard crouched with curled arms close to his body.

Sam stood back staring down at him. He ran his fist down his prick cleaning it shuddering, shaking his hand clean. Pulling his pants back up on his hips he went to the cool box pulling a bottle of water from the near cold water bath and drank long and thirstily. Regaining his breath and wiping his mouth he got another bottle and walking over, used it to tap the man on the shoulder seeing his teeth marks red and angry on the too unblemished skin. "Here," and getting no response he just dropped the bottle into the crook of his arm.

The cold brought Alec back and he slowly raised his eyes to look at the other man. What the fuck had he done to him? Apart from the obvious of course. But just why had Alec let him? He knew damn well he could have stopped this at any time but he had not wanted to. Even when it had hurt so damn much. He could remember the pain but all he felt now was fucked. And it was the good fucked feeling not the one you got after a beating or something that had gone horribly wrong.

He had been taken violently, and this man staring down at him so intently, looking like he wanted him again already, did not know what he was. He would think him just a man. Yet he had just more or less assaulted him. There was a look, a glint in his eye that made him think that the man knew this, that he was not just having rough sex. He was trying to hurt him. Alec opened the bottle and looking away drank.

"You never told me your name."

"Do you really care?" watching the man from the corner of his eye. He should stand up but somehow could not find the will.

"No," shrugging broad shoulders and moving a chair around so he could sit still watching him. Leaning on the back of the chair he continued to drink.

"Alec," he found himself saying.

"Alec what?"

Did he want his surname or him to call him Sir? He took the gamble, "Alec McDowell.”

"Your mother or your father's name?"

Neither. Just something he had liked the sound of. "Father." The man appeared sceptical but looked off to the side. Looked at the bed. Oh fuck! Alec thought. "Can I have another?" holding out the empty bottle. The man did not answer but just swung off the chair and getting another bottle, threw it to him. Catching it easily Alec drank playing for time. Feeling was coming back to his legs which had turned to lead as he came and of course with his stamina he could have run a marathon now but still, if this man told him to, he thought he would just bend over and take it once more.

"Your name?" he asked in turn.

"Do you really care?" eyebrow arched.

Yes, he did. It was as if he was giving off something as strong as anything coming from Max or the other female X5's in heat. At the moment Alec felt like he was the one in cycle. Stupid but as the man continued to stare down at him like that he knew his prick could be ready for action as quick as the rest of him. He let out a groan as Sam moved to stand a few feet in front of him, slowly rubbing his hardening prick. Alec was not the only one with stamina then? "Yes," he finally answered.

The sight of that face looking up at him with eyes so green and so scared made Sam's prick harden again. He had just minutes before been thrusting into that body but now he wanted that mouth on him. Those lips so full and swollen were just so damned fuckable. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could not afford to feel loss. He could not go on if he let himself succumb to those emotions that had nearly destroyed him those so long, few years ago. Anger rage. That's what kept him going. Taking revenge on all the 'evil son's of bitches' that had taken  _him_. And punish this one for not being  _him_. "Take your clothes off."

"Yes, Sir."

Without thinking Alec did. He just followed the command and standing slowly, making it look more difficult than it was, he got to his feet and took off his boots, socks and pants. Feeling almost shamed, he stood before the man trying to cover his prick without seeming to. "Now take mine off," and looking up slightly shocked, Alec studied the smirking face. He did not move but the other did.

The slap was not hard but it stung. Alec's eyes filled with moisture. He glared at the larger man standing his ground and the second slap was harder. A tear left Alec's eye. Not because the man had hit him. Not because it hurt. Because he knew that he did not want to leave. Whatever this man did to him, he would let him. He did not know why but he wanted to be with this man. He smelled  _so damn good_. And he just felt  _right_.

So the 'copy' was not going to just roll over after all? Sam smiled. How could you beat defiance out of someone who had none? He did not literally want to beat him but the essence was there. He put a hand to that face and let his thumb rub over that mouth. He scratched his nails over the reddened skin seeing the eyes widen slightly then grabbed the back of his head and pushed down, forcing the slighter frame with some difficulty to his knees, but to his knees he went. Then he drew back and slapped him once more.

Alec looked up the tall figure. He looked angry now and he hazarded the next would not be a slap. He dropped his eyes and sitting back on his heels, his fingers pulled at the man's laces then removed his boots knowing that he had never before been so submissive in his life. Followed orders, yes, but that was a chain of command. This was something different.

Leaning on a shoulder for balance, Sam was wary as the other undressed him but he sensed he had him, the man had given up any real fight and was his for the taking. Not too easy he hoped but he did not think he was in any danger from him.

He ran his fingers over that head through his hair, dark blond, silky and too long. Grasping the locks, he pulled causing Alec to kneel up and he just stood staring into those green eyes as they watched him. He pushed his hips forwards making his intentions obvious. He wanted those lips on his cock, he wanted that mouth hot and wet surrounding him.

Alec just continued to stare up into those dark lust filled eyes. The hand in his hair was guiding his face closer to that blood engorged column. It had just been inside him. He could still feel it's presence in his arse yet the man wanted him to put it in his mouth?

Sam took a step back pulling on the younger man's head. Alec grabbed hold of Sam's hips for balance as he tottered forwards on his knees and the prick was pushed against his face. The hand in his hair slid to hold the back of his head and his face was pressed into the short lube covered hair, his nose becoming filled with the scent of the man's musk and he was sure the smell of his own insides. The fingers on the back of his head began a massage, rhythmically rubbing harder and harder pushing Alec's face into those curls, his cheek against the shaft, his chin into the balls.

If the man kept him trapped like this, pushing increasingly, he would suffocate. Once more Alec considered putting an end to this, instead he put a tentative tongue to the man's skin, his fingers flexing on the man's hips. The pressure on his head lessened and pulling back, he took in a much needed breath but with it came the scent.  _That_  scent. The musk along with the indefinable something that was causing him to act so out of character.

He put his tongue to the shaft again not liking the slightly bitter taste. Trying not to think of the juices it was still covered in, he ran the flat of his tongue up to the now weeping slit. Sam released his head and Alec pulled back looking up at him, his hands moving over the man's hips onto damn tight buttocks. Still gazing into the other's eyes, a smirk appearing on his lips, Alec rose up higher onto his knees and placed his mouth over the so angry looking helmet and down, taking as much into his mouth as he could.

Sam kept eye contact as long as the blond did. He was right, the mouth was hot and so damn wet sucking on him, licking up and down. His hips started moving of their own volition, picking up the rhythm the man on his knees was setting. He was working his length with that mouth tongue and lips, suction, nipping oh so gently with his teeth, forcing his lips down tight back and forth, back and forth and he was doing it so well.

"You're a fuckin' liar" Sam told him through clenched teeth. The green eyes just looked up at him, a hand now surrounding his prick as the mouth pulled off his shaft, his tongue still licking across his slit. Alec's chin was covered with spit and pre-cum making his lips glisten and he looked so damn dirty and,  _lush_. Sam put his hands to each side of that face threatening but not holding firmly just yet.

Alec did not know what he meant or what was wrong. Once he had gotten over the thought of the man not washing before he made him do this, and basically he had made him even if it was just by that damn smell, he had gone for it. It was not as if he had not had experience in the brief time he’d been free. He had gained quite a bit in a short time, it was just not from this angle but he had been bred to be a quick learner.

He let the still angry prick slip from his mouth whilst still holding it at the root firmly. He licked his lips, around his mouth gazing up, waiting to see if the man would explain, tell him if he was doing something wrong. The hands, those so large hands covering his face tightened, thumbs pushing and pulling at his slick mouth.

Sam spread the mixture of spit and pre-cum over his cheeks with his thumbs, rubbing harshly sliding in the liquid. Alec's free hand now pressed against his belly in a gesture of supplication. The hand around his prick continued to move and sneering down, Sam decided, "Open your mouth, work it. I want to see my cum shoot into that slut mouth of yours."

He let go of the face, his fingertips balancing on Alec's shoulders as still looking up he began once more to lick and suck around the head using his hand to pump the shaft.

The pressure on his prick, the hand twisting, moving rapidly now was causing Sam to build to that climax but more than anything it was seeing that mouth so wet, hearing the disgusting slurping sucking noises and the look of almost devotion in the clear green eyes that had Sam shooting his cum and as he did, Alec pulled back taking him at his word and with open lips let the threads of spunk land in his mouth, on his cheek and chin.

The sight had Sam so turned on, it was so damned hot that he thought he would cum forever and he continued to spasm, the last of the thick liquid falling to the startled looking man's chest. He sank to his knees, hooded eyes glaring into the other's as they both just breathed. Alec rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, the other gently cradling the spent prick in his palm. Sam was watching him intently then he was kissing him.

Alec thought he had never known anything so slick and dirty as the man plundering his mouth, the juices on his face spreading further between them. Their lips, cheeks and chins sliding against the other and he found his arms wrapping across the so broad back, the large muscled shoulders as he was pulled to kneel either side of the man's hips, straddling his lap as those hands pulled on his butt, on his back. He thought he could drown in the moistness in his mouth. He struggled to swallow, he struggled to breathe and he struggled to push his own erection against the man's solid belly, pushing against him rhythmically wanting nothing more than to add his own juices to the mix.

Sam had to stop, he had to rest. He broke away from that mouth and Alec pushed his face against his neck as he moved on him. He did nothing but kneel there holding those buttocks in his hands but allowed the younger man to continue, to work himself against him. He enjoyed the noises he was making, desperate little sounds between kissing and sucking at his neck. The body was much slighter than his and he could so easily throw him off but the begging noises were making him almost smile.

Alec was becoming desperate. He did not want to put a hand to himself so he shifted, moving his knees back letting his body slip down the other's and his prick was rubbing against Sam's. He hoped the man would do something for him for it had to be uncomfortable against his sensitized spent prick. Sam let out an annoyed grunt and pulling Alec up by the buttocks, forced his hand between them and grabbing hold of Alec's straining prick jerked him off none too gently.

He came with a loud groan over Sam's stomach, shuddering then let his weight lie, his hands hanging from the back of the man's shoulders and smiling, Alec lay his head on one breathing out onto the man's neck and relaxed contented, sated.

Less than a minute and Sam pushed the slight frame back off him but kept him straddled across his lap. Holding him with one arm he used his free hand to wipe the spunk off his stomach. Alec watched his eyes following his every movement. Sam fixed him in the eye and as Alec looked pleased, either with himself or the pair off them, he slapped his face hard, spreading the cum on him. The younger man looked stung but nothing compared to as when he pushed him off himself and getting to his feet Sam looked down and spat out, "You're disgusting. Go clean yourself," then he turned his back on him.

Alec half knelt, half sat there sending daggers with his eyes into the man's back. Once more he felt he should do something, beat the crap out of him and really hurt him. He pushed himself to his feet, the unsteadiness for real this time and took a step towards him. The man seemed oblivious to his presence but he knew he was not. He was ready and had moved to the cool box again and Alec noticed the glint of metal as the man held the small but sharp knife.

He rubbed at his face. It was disgusting but he knew the man was talking about him and not what was on him and that was what had hurt. Alec realised then that he was truly 'fucked'. It hurt because he felt so drawn to this other man and did not want to disappoint him in any way. He actually wanted his approval. His shoulders dropping, he walked quietly to the bathroom and turned on the sorry excuse for a shower. The water was cold. Well that was just peachy!

On exiting the bathroom, refusing to shiver from the cold, Alec didn’t know what to expect but seeing a large naked man preparing a meal on the room's rickety table had not even made the list. Sam moved to a bag on the bed and pulling out a towel threw it at him. In these times there was nothing in a motel worth steeling and the only way to ensure truly clean sheets was to bring your own.

Slowly drying himself, Alec watched the other. He did not trust him. A redundant thought considering what he had already allowed to happen, but he hazarded that he should not let his guard down around him for even a minute.

Moving back to the table and pulling a chair out, Sam instructed, "Sit. Eat." Once again the young man responded to the command tone in his voice and moved to cautiously do as instructed. Sam took the towel from the un-resisting hands and moved off into the bathroom leaving the naked young man to his meal.

Alec let his eyes follow the other man's movement and, as he closed the door to, he slowly stood grabbing up one of the crackers, eating as he let his eyes scan the room. His attention was drawn to the bed and padding over he crouched. Glancing at the slightly ajar door, he pulled the duffle bag towards him. Being as quiet as he could he unzipped the bag and could not contain a, "Huh?" as the contents were revealed.

The guns and knives were nothing in this world, although the quantity and variety were cause for concern but not as much as the rest. Wooden stakes, things made out of twigs and cloth, packets of herbs and what looked to be fetish bags. All of it strange to say the least but the amount of salt was what got his brow wrinkling. Carefully putting the bag back, Alec moved to pick his pants up off the floor and dressing decided it was time to leave.

He could hear the shower running, the sounds of a man occupied. Alec quickly gathered up his clothes dropping them on to the bed realising he had picked up the other's jacket as well. Curiosity wining over prudence, his fingers quickly searched the pockets. Finding ID cards, no doubt fake, and a plethora of charms, he finally found something of interest.

A photo, obviously old and well handled. He moved closer to the light hanging from the ceiling studying the image. Two men, rather two teenagers. The one on the left looked a little like the man currently in the bathroom and Alec assumed it was him. The other he had trouble making out as the image was faded. He ran his thumb over the figure stood with his arm around Sam unconsciously repeating the motion that had the picture so worn.

No sound, no warning and the photo was ripped from his hands as he hit the floor hard, the fist to his face a total surprise. Getting his hands under him ready to spring, he looked up and froze at the image before him. There it was again, the sadness. The man just stood there wrapped in the thin towel, his fingertips running over the old picture. There was grief on his face. Alec picked himself up and stood just waiting, gently rubbing at his jaw.

Sam moved to replace the photo in his jacket then looked around the room scanning for what else the bastard had disturbed. His eyes noted his bag had moved and slowly swinging around he fixed the, 'copy', with dark eyes.

Alec used all of his will power not to take a step back. If the man could somehow kill him with a thought he hazarded he would be embers. He opened his mouth to say sorry but thought better of it and just waited. "Sit," he was told once more as the man indicated the small table and again he immediately moved to comply, the man sitting opposite.

This was surreal. A plate was placed in front of Alec then he was offered the crackers followed by tuna, cheese and peanuts. It was a typical meal in these times. You made do with what you could get your hands on. He found himself accepting all that was offered and they ate in silence, Alec watching Sam, Sam watching Alec. Guessed he knew why the man was so built, what with all the protein.

There was so much he wanted to ask. Alec wanted to know, why all the weapons, why the strange talismans and why the salt? But most of all he wanted to know about the scars and the sadness. Still he could not get a handle on why he was so attracted to this man. Just that in itself, that he was attracted to a man, that he was attracted to this man. But he could see such pain in his eyes. Not physical pain, although it could not have been fun getting those wounds, but the pain spoke of such sadness and he figured, loss.

He hazarded that that loss was something to do with the figure in the photo, the man in the photo. Was it recent, he wondered, or an old one as was the photo? For some reason he could not fathom, he wanted to do something to negate the sadness he could sense even now as the larger man sat back, the chair complaining at his weight.

Sam sat watching as the younger man, the one that looked so like  _him_ , in turn watched him. No not watched, studied. He felt a slight smile pull at the corner of his mouth as this blond’s eyes moved over his face, his shoulders and chest. The so green eyes passed over the tattoo, a frown briefly showing on that beautiful face amazingly only slightly swollen from the abuse it had received at his hands, his fists.

The food was forgotten as Alec's eyes followed the line of every scar on the naked torso settling on one long pale slash on his left side. He had gotten it from the knife of a kid he had caught trying to steal his car. Of all the things he had fought with and killed in his long career as a 'hunter' he had gotten this one from some little punk trying to steal the Impala.

Those green eyes flickered up to his then back down to that scar as Alec slowly bit his bottom lip then looking up at him once more, he slipped from his chair and moved around the table to stand next to him. Sam pushed his chair back but stayed sitting relaxed and confident.

Alec's body seemed to be moving of its own volition regardless of what his mind was thinking. Not that it was, other than still wondering about that scar. He delicately stepped between the older man's legs and sinking to his knees put his hands either side of Sam's waist and keeping eye contact with him, bent to place a kiss on that so angry pink scar. He smiled at the slight shudder he caused. He kissed it again slowly, sensuously, letting the tip of his tongue oh so lightly touch, lick and felt that shudder, stronger this time, under his hands.

The hands flexed on Sam's sides as the warmth of that mouth breathed on his tender flesh. Immediately Sam's prick paid attention but he let his hands continue to dangle by the sides of the chair, wanting to know what he would do. What this man whom he had already abused would do.

Alec could not keep eye contact. With his lids closed he could concentrate on the sensations under his lips as they continued to so slowly kiss along the scar. He kept his lips tender, dry, his hands loosening their grip, his fingers slipping down then back up the just washed skin. Kneeling up, he let his mouth move across the naked flesh his eyes opening and closing searching out each and every scar, his lashes batting against skin.

Sam was breathing hard. His hands now gripped the legs of the chair as his own eyes become hooded as those long lashes dealt butterfly kisses against his stomach. Every touch was delicate, the fingers tickling over his sides, the lips, that so hot tongue. After what he had done to the man, the man was doing  _this_  to him.

The legs either side of him opened just that little bit more and smiling to himself, Alec moved forwards so, as his mouth moved upwards, capturing a nipple on the way, his body got closer to the larger one. His hands moved down to the towel pulling it easily apart and his hands flattened out onto the tense muscled thighs.

As his nipple was licked, bitten gently, then sucked harshly, Sam's body rose from the chair. Alec's hands were holding his thighs and surprised him with their strength as he was held in place. He could no longer sit passively and his hands clutched at the younger man's upper arms as his mouth worked harder on his flesh.

Alec let his hands slide along those taut thighs, his mouth moving up to Sam's neck as he pushed his own torso against the other. He could feel the man's hardening prick against his stomach and he moved from side to side slightly, biting at the neck as he heard and felt the rumble of a groan as the head of Sam's prick felt the friction. That smell was getting to him again. It was simply the man's unique odour but it did things to him. It made him want to touch, to give pleasure. It made him want to comfort him, to stop him looking and being so sad, so alone.

Sam slid forwards on the chair, his prick demanding more contact and friction. He was certain that mouth was leaving marks on the skin of his neck but right now did not give a damn as it opened up wide over his jugular and the tongue slathered his skin. The fingers pushing against his hips, thumbs rubbing either side of his prick, the mouth moving up to his jaw by his mouth as Sam leant his head back and to the side not wanting Alec to kiss him. He was losing control of this, Alec was making him feel things he had no room for, things he did not want to feel.

Alec was determined to kiss the man. To taste him again, this time without the taint of cum. He wanted to give him a lover's kiss not a fuck kiss but he was not co-operating. He pressed down harder with his hands leaning up on straight arms determined to catch his mouth. The hands on his biceps held him so tight and his own hands returned the pressure.

Sam gave a gasp at the thumbs suddenly pressing into him so hard and his mouth was captured. Lips gentle but insistent against his own, the mouth closing over his bottom lip tenderly pulling and releasing, kissing him with feeling, with a sweetness he had not felt in so long. He groaned softly, his hands releasing their grip and now caressing, wanting to ease the pain he had just wanted to inflict. Alec's hands were also moving.

The skin beneath his fingers was not the soft skin of the young women he usually bedded. It was mature and scarred but Alec could not get enough of touching it. His palms ran over the muscled belly and up the man's stomach rippling under his touch and up onto his chest. He let his hands flow over those so broad shoulders and one cradling Sam's neck, the other spread between his shoulder blades, he lifted himself as high as he could on his knees then kissed the thinner lips, putting into it all he wanted the man to know.

Sam found himself leaning into the kiss, into the embrace, his own arms surrounding the slighter frame. He let himself fall into the sensation of those beautiful full lips, of the heat of the mouth as he slowly let his tongue explore the other's, allowing him entry then meeting and welcoming it. He sighed, holding the body firmly in his arms. It had been so long since he had felt this. He had missed him so much. He groaned out his name.

Alec felt himself being lifted still in the embrace as Sam stood. He was pushed back against the table as Sam placed a hand on it for balance but it was not up to the task and threatened to collapse just as Sam pulled him back to standing, the kiss becoming urgent, passionate. Again he felt more than heard a word being spoken against, into his mouth that he could not quite decipher. He did not care as he ran his hand up into that thick hair grasping the length between his fingers as he pushed himself against the larger body his head tilted up into the all-consuming kiss.

This was why he had stayed. This was what his body had been telling him it wanted without really knowing. He knew now. His makers might believe he was made for combat, for espionage but this was what he was truly made for. To be in this man's arms. He knew it now. It was in his genes. It was genetics pure and simple.

The body in his arms was so responsive, just like always. It had always been like this, Sam giving his passion and it being received and intensified. Any moment he would be pushed to the bed, the wall, the hood of the car, anywhere that his brother wanted to take him. It had been so long and he groaned out his name once more as he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, from the taste of him smiling as he brought his eyes down to look lovingly once more into Dean's face.

Alec licked his lips smiling at the look on the other man's face as he focused on him. It was going to be different this time he was certain. When the older man took him now he would be loving him. He put his hand to the angular face as Sam moaned a word once more. He still didn’t catch it, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

His face came into focus and Sam felt at peace then confused. He seemed too young. He froze as it all came crashing back. This was not his brother, it was some copy about the age Dean was in the photo he kept in his jacket. The photo that this, whatever he was, had been looking at. He felt a grief so intense it felt new and was followed by anger. Anger once more that  _he_  had been taken from him and this one had  _his_  face.

How?

How could he look so like him? Even to the slight crease on his right cheek under his eye. To the moles, to the freckles, to the same beautiful lips, the glorious green eyes he could fall into forever? He grasped the hair on the back of the impostor's head, pulling it back, seeing once more nervousness and a little fear. He knew he could be intimidating. He knew he could be damn right fucking frightening.

"Just  _what_  the fuck  _are_  you?"

Alec bit his lip on the sudden impulse he had to cry. He felt like he had just had a fist ram into his chest that had ripped his heart out. He had only ever felt this pain once before, as the car holding Rachael had exploded leaving him with nothing but the locket he kept hidden from everyone. Inexplicably he felt the same now at the look on this man's face. A man he did not know. One he had only laid eyes on the day before. Had not met until today but somehow had fallen in love with during the length of one kiss. The one he could still feel on his lips.

The look he was receiving now was killing him. It would haunt him for the rest of his life just like the fact he had been unable to save Rachael. That it was him that had killed her. He felt a tear leave his eye. Nothing could protect him from this inexplicable feeling, not his humour, not his charm, not his strength, nothing. Again Sam asked him what he was. Why did he keep asking that? What did he expect him to say?

The large hands were holding onto his upper arms in a bruising grip as he shook him in time to his words, "What. Are. You?"

"I don't understand. Why do you keep asking me that? I told you, I'm Alec Weldon. I'm just a man," his voice pleading, making him so ashamed.

"No, you can't be. What are you? You're not a shapeshifter, a revenant. Are you an incubus? Siren? What!" He had to be something. He could not be Dean's son, there would be a resemblance but not this close. "Why? Why do you look like him?"

Alec could not stop the tears that left his eyes. Not so much the painful grip that he could not summon the will to break but the realization that this man's fascination, attraction to him was because he looked like somebody else. He had taken him with such force, with such passion and had just kissed him with such 'love' and it had all been because he looked like someone else.

"I'm just me," soft, low and lost.

The visage before Sam was so hurt, so sad that it cut through the rage flooding his soul. He forced himself to relax, telling himself it was not this young man's fault that his brother was dead. It was not his fault that he looked so like him. But it could not just be a fluke, could not just be coincidence. There had to be a reason. It was if he was a clone or something. He let him go.

Alec nearly dropped to the floor. He felt boneless but caught himself against the rickety table, the last of the meal falling to the floor. He slowly pulled himself to standing, mumbling an apology and crouched to pick up the mess, taking the time to get himself under control. This was ridiculous. He was an X5. He was genetically engineered to be superior to ordinary humans and here he was crying like a little kid because Sam, a man he didn’t know, was mad at him for not being who he wanted him to be.

Moments before, as he’d looked at the older man across the table, he’d had fantasies about staying with him, about healing whatever had hurt him. Of loving him and being loved in return. During that final kiss he had believed it possible.

Sam turned his back on the figure tearing his eyes from the play of muscles across his back. Fists clenched at his sides he told him, "You'd better leave," and quickly found his pants and pulled them and a t-shirt on. He grabbed another bottle of water and drank, leaning back against the counter not daring to look at the younger man again.

The last thing Alec wanted to do was leave, especially like this but knew he should. He should have left whilst Sam was in the shower. He should never have let the man bring him here. He straightened up and moved closer to the other man, lifting a hand to hesitantly touch him on the shoulder. He moved closer licking his lips as his eyes rose and sort out the other's but they would not turn to look at him. The man was hard, turned to stone and told him quietly but earnestly to, "Get the fuck out!"

Quickly, Alec collected his clothes and hugging them to his chest, he moved to the door. He looked back askance but Sam was still turned from him, leaning on the counter with head down. He thought it would be the worst thing he could do, leave, but hazarded if he did not, someone would get seriously hurt. He thought it would be him because for some reason the thought of hurting Sam was repugnant to him.

He opened the door and left as quietly as he could.

 

==000==

 

Alec shocked awake as a lorry rumbled past on the highway. He pulled himself to sitting, groaning at stiff muscles cramped from sleeping curled on the back seat of the Caddy. He had driven away from that town, from that man with tears streaking his face. He had intended on driving through until morning but had had to pull over as he began to shake.

Hidden down this track, he had held himself and just let the tremors have their way. He knew it was nothing physical, not mental, nor the need for lactose. It was emotions. Him, who put up this front of caring for no one but himself, who could sleep with an endless parade of women leaving them in his wake. He had been used, had been abused and had wanted it. He had felt an attraction so powerful it had come from his very being and it had ended so badly. Hell, the whole thing had gone badly.

He shifted on the seat wincing at the literal pain in his ass and said, "Well, that's just fucking great!" to the ether as his dick jumped at the memory of how he had gotten this way. He dragged himself to lean back against the side of the car, rubbing at his face and stretching, trying to get the circulation going. His stomach rumbled, unsurprising as he had expended so much energy on so little food. Well, not him so much as he had just taken it. "Damn!" What the hell had he let himself do?

It had been as if he was compelled to do anything that that man had wanted. He shook his head but knew there was no doubt that if 'Sam' were to pull up now he would be on his knees or his face as soon as the other man told him which. "Awe, Alec. You're so fuckin' screwed!"

Forcing himself from the car and jumping up and down on the spot he decided he needed a beer. He needed to find a willing female companion and fuck both their brains out. He turned around and began to run.

Setting an easy pace that still ate up the ground, he set to thinking about the night before. He had always found the endless miles of the training runs he’d had to do near every day, before he was 'decommissioned', to be cathartic, relaxing and allowing his mind to travel and solve problems. How was he going to solve a problem like Sam? Not Sam, he corrected, the problem was his reaction to Sam.

Another mile and he had resigned himself to the fact that he would always think of him as 'Sam' and not 'that man', 'that stranger' or 'that bastard', all titles he had considered and discarded. He laughed to himself wondering what the reaction would be if he called him Sammy to his face? Painful he guessed. It was not really registering that he would never see him again. He just knew deep down, 'in his bones’, that Sam was not finished with him yet and would be able to find him again.

He continued to run through the woods, confident of his bearings and actually beginning to enjoy the feeling of air passing his face, of jumping down an incline, doing a 'training run' as he had not in over a year of confinement. The last time he had run he had been running away from the burning Manticore. Now he felt he was running to something. His future maybe? And maybe he could somehow include a man called Sam in it.

He grinned as he sped up thinking that the next time he saw 'Sammy', he would not be so submissive. He thought of a few things he wanted to do to the older man and set up a mantra in his head conditioning himself as if for a mission. He would not be taken so easily next time, once more confident there would be a next time.

-0-

Sam sat back against the hood of the red Cadillac, one foot on the fender. Drinking from his ever present bottle of water, he waited for the young man to come back. He had been surprised when he saw him set off at a fair clip into the woods and decided then and there it would be pointless to try to keep up. He would come back to this car. He looked at it. Near as old as the Impala and just as well looked after. He gave a lob sided begrudging grin.

As soon as Alec had left the motel late last night Sam had regretted telling him to go. By the time he was dressed and packed, the young man had still not left the motel but, sat behind the wheel of the shining car, had just been staring off into the distance. He had decided to leave this incident and the doppelganger behind but watching unobserved from the window as the man, more boy to Sam, had wiped viciously at his glistening cheeks he had felt so guilty.

It had not been hard to follow as Alec was driving slowly, one hand on his head with elbow resting on the door. As the red car had turned off the highway into the woods Sam had driven on further parking out of sight and had watched as Alec had bunked down in the back of his car. He’d spent many a night in the Impala long ago getting used to the confines. Unknowingly, the same lorry that had awoken the other man had awoken him too.

Sam was equipped for living out of the back of the Impala so, by the time Alec came up short at the sight of him sat on the hood of his car, Sam was washed, shaved and eating a breakfast of sorts. He held out the half eaten tin of fruit to the younger man. It was fine as long as you didn’t bother about the use by dates.

Alec had known someone was by his car but it had been a shock when he realised who. He slowly accepted the fruit, never taking his eyes from the other. He let himself calm down then began to eat. The older man was looking off into the distance, his arms loosely crossed on his knee. He looked even better in the daylight even though it showed up the wrinkles and the faint scars marring his left cheek. But Alec didn’t care. To him he was beautiful. He stopped wondering why he thought so, he just did.

The food finished, he moved to rummage in his belongings for a toothbrush and grabbing a container of water moved to the back of the car. He felt sheepish. He wanted his breath fresh because he was going to kiss Sam but he did not want to be seen getting clean  _for_  him. Luckily he hadn’t worked up much of a sweat, he’d only run about ten miles or so twisting back on himself repeatedly, not wanting to get too far from the car.

He cleaned up the best he could then walked around to stand in front of the other man who had not moved. "Hey," he said with a smile, trying to be assured but feeling sheepish. Sam just looked up at him and Alec moved forwards to stand so close to him. Sam planted his feet firmly either side of his and the large hands gripped his hips lightly. Alec leaned in and placed his mouth against the other's, his lips parting only once he had been met. He set to kissing him softly, his hands holding Sam's shoulders as he was pulled towards him.

Sam did not leave his seat on the hood but tilted his head up into the kiss. He would leave the mystery of who this youth was, the anger that he wasn’t _him_ for another time. Now he just let this beautiful creature kiss him and maybe, just maybe, heal his heart a little.

===The End===

 


End file.
